Varicose veins, such as spider veins, telangiectasias, reticular varicose veins, bulging varicose vein tributaries, and varicose saphenous veins, are not only cosmetically bothersome, but also can cause burning, stinging, itching, aching, edema, and can even lead to skin changes and ulcer formation, as well as debility. Systems and methods for treating vascular diseases, particularly varicose veins, are desired.